The Bonded Pair
by blwhpenguin
Summary: Harry saves Ginny from the chamber but it forms a strange connection between them, how will they grow to accommodate this connection and will it make them stronger or break them down?
1. The Chamber

A/N - I have loved reading many of the HPxGW soul bond stories and thought I would write my own including my favorite aspects of the other stories I hope to make this story quite long with possible sequels.

Disclaimer: The world, characters and plot belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

Chapter 1 - The Chamber

Harry scrambled up the stone head of Salazar Slytherin, with fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins as the basilisk approached behind him, as the basilisk lunges towards him he narrowly escapes the blow. He races to the stop and slams the sword of Gryffindor straight through the basilisks brain, a sharp pain makes Harry scream as it shoots through his body.

He pulls the sword from the basilisks mouth and pulls a large fang from his arm. He climbs down the stone head and crawls over to Ginny, "You may have killed my basilisk but she still won't wake" Tom says dripping with satisfaction. Harry opens the diary and with all his strength stabs the diary with the large fang, "NO!" shrieks Tom as light pierces his body just before he explodes into non-existence.

A golden light envelopes Harry and Ginny and disappears just as Tom explodes, Ginny sits up and looks at Harry who is holding her hand "Harry?" Harry looks up startled "Ginny?" he says as a smile grows on his face.

"Harry your hurt" Ginny says as she looks down at his arm, Harry hurriedly tries to cover up the wound from the fang before he says "Yeah, but at least you're ok." just after saying that Fawkes gives a loud screech before swooping down onto Harry's shoulder and begins to cry on the wound, the wound begins to heal before their very eyes. "Thank you Fawkes" Harry says before the bird flies away and Harry stands up, helping Ginny up, they meet up with Ron and Lockhart and make their way to the headmasters office.

-HPxGW-

Molly Weasley was pacing back and forth in the headmasters office with Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore trying to calm her down "Isn't there anything you can do Albus, WE CAN JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR THEM T-" she was cut off by seeing Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart, standing in the doorway, "Oh my god, you're all ok" she just about screamed "Ron why don't you take Lockhart and yourself down to the hospital wing" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Harry and Ginny take a seat" McGonagall conjured two plush chairs for them to sit in, Harry let go of Ginny's hand which he had been holding, to keep her comfort on the way up. As soon as he let go a huge bolt of magic jumped out of their hands and they both screamed before collapsing; their bodies pulling themselves into an embrace.

McGonagall, along with Mr. & Mrs. Weasely rushed to their sides, "Lets get them down to the hospital wing" McGonagall stated alarmed, Mrs. Weasley Began to pick up Ginny and just before her hand slipped from Harry's grasp McGonagall all but yelled "Wait!" Mrs. Weasley stopped moving "We might not want to separate them until we know what's going on" Mrs. Weasley looked down at their interlaced fingers before she understood and put Ginny down.

"Ok lets lift them together" McGonagall said, her and Mrs. Weasely carried Harry and Ginny with Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore following. When they arrived at the hospital wing privacy curtains were drawn around a sleeping Ron, Lockhart was moved to St. Mungos before they arrived so he was gone, and many petrified students still unmoving.

They laid Ginny and Harry on separate beds with them still holding hands and Madame Pomfrey rushed over to them "What happened" Madame Pomfrey asked "We don't know, they just let go of hands and screamed then collapsed, when the let go there was a giant bolt of magic from their hands" said McGonagall while Poppy ran the two students through a standard checkup.

Poppy's face took on a look of confusion "What's wrong Poppy" asked Mrs. Weasley "I can only see one magical core, when I look at both of their cores only one appears" said Poppy still very confused "Alas, I think I understand Poppy, I do believe that Harry committed an act out of true love and selflessness. I believe whatever happened down there formed a soul bond between Mr. Potter and Miss Weasely" spoke albus quite in shock "The last soul bond was Godric Gryffindor himself in the 11th century, and never in history has there been one so young". At this point Mr. Weasely asked the question on everyone's mind "What do we do now?" Albus responded with "We wait for them to wake up to find out what happened. In the meantime, I will go to the department of mysteries to confirm my suspicions". And with that Albus headed to the floo "Ministry of Magic" and he was gone, leaving the rest to sit and talk while they wait.

-HPxGW-

Albus arrived in an explosion of green flames, he strode over to the lifts where he went down to floor 9, he strode through the long winding corridors until he arrived at a large black steel door, he opened it and went to the only book in the room, a large tome magically enchanted to write when someone is bonded there were only 3 entries in the soul-bond section, the last one read:

Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasely

Soul Bond

Started: June 27th, 1992

Completed: N/A

A/N - Wow this was my first ever chapter in my first ever story, I'm trying to make what I think is the best soul bonding story by trying to combine all of the best aspects of every one of the best stories this chapter includes some aspects from:

The Bonds Of Blood

Repercussions of the Chamber

And of course many of my own ideas I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter please leave your comments about what you want to see in the next chapters, I want to do some Ron And Dumbledore Bashing, but then maybe Ron understand later on. Just let me know what you guys want to see and I'm sorry if this is really bad let me know what I can do better. Also while you wait for the next chapter please go read those stories they are really good.


	2. Living Arrangements

A/N - Im starting the next chapter right after the last one, I've really started to get invested in this plot so I can't wait, plus I think the story needs more context before people can start really getting in to it.

Disclaimer: The world, characters and plot belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

Chapter 2 - Living Arrangements

Harry woke up and began to stretch but as he lifted his arms he let go of Ginny's hand; he screamed and she started convulsing, he quickly grabbed her hand again and Madame Pomfrey Rushed over to make sure they were ok. Ginny having being woken up by the extreme pain was more than confused as the last thing she remembered was standing in Professor Dumbledore's Office, after Madame Pomfrey confirmed that nothing had changed

Ginny asked "What happened?"

"Well when harry let go of your hand, you and Harry both passed out" she replied

"Well then why didn't we pass out this time, and what's doing this?" just as she finished her questioning Dumbledore came through the floo

"I believe I can answer that Miss Weasley, I believe that a Soul-bond is in effect and is what is causing these things to happen, as for why you didn't pass out I believe it was due to Magical exhaustion, that is why you passed out the first time, Harry used almost all of his Magic to save you from certain death almost killing him, this bonded you together."

"What does this mean for me and Harry?"

"Well…" how much do I tell them about the bond, I don't want them to complete it as that would mess with Harry's destiny… I'll just tell them enough so they believe me. "Well this means you are going to have to stay in touch until it's completed, I don't know how to complete it, all I know is it could take awhile but that means you will have to be with Harry during the summer" Mrs. Weasley who has been listening closely the whole while spoke up here saying

"Perfect we'll let him stay with us at the burrow this summer, Harry can stay with Ron"

"I'm sorry Molly but Harry has to go home to recharge the wards so Ginny mus-"

"NO professor Dumbledore, she CANNOT go to the Dursley's with me, you have no Idea what happens there" Harry was fuming at this idea

"I'm sorry harry but there is no other option, if Mr. Weasley is alright to check on you once a week, and I will talk to them before you arrive then I'm sure you'll be fine." Dumbledore tried to reason at this point even Molly stormed out and flooed to the burrow

Mr. Weasley tried to calm Harry down by saying "Harry, what if you and Ginny don't go home on the train tomorrow and after it leaves I'll portkey you and Ginny to number 4 Privet Drive and I'll make sure they treat you right before I leave, you'll find I can be quite persuasive Harry." Harry visibly calmed down at that

"Then it's settled, that's what we'll do tomorrow. Now it's getting quite late so Harry and Ginny if you could just quickly explain what happened in the chamber."

Harry started telling the story while under playing his actions with Ginny interrupting him to correct him when he said the snake wasn't that big.

"Now why don't you two get some rest." Dumbledore spoke while everyone started to file out of the curtain so they could get some sleep as well; Mr. Weasley flooed home after Molly and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy retired to their quarters.

-HPxGW-

"Molly I understand that you're upset but you have to calm down."

"Arthur how can you not be upset, our daughter, our only daughter has to go sleep at a BOY'S house, in HIS room, maybe even WITH HIM, with a family who doesn't even LIKE them!"

"Molly you have to remember who this boy is, Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny, and you know this, he just saved her life from Tom Riddle and killed a 50 foot basilisk for her."

Molly missed Harry tell about what happened and at hearing this her eyes started to well up, she ran into Arthur's open arms and they sat together until they fell asleep, while Arthur told Molly what Harry and Ginny had said.

-HPxGW-

The next morning was quite calm, Hermione and the others who were petrified were woken up, and went to breakfast including Ron. Before he left he said he wanted to see Harry but Madame pomfrey said he was still too unwell and that he wouldn't be on the train ride home. He was quite disappointed but left with Hermione without fuss.

After the train had left this morning, Harry and Ginny woke up, and were talking softly when Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain

"Oh you two are awake, well let me give you a quick checkup before we leave… Ok, everything seems to be fine." Madame Pomfrey was still confused why she only saw one magical core but would make sure to watch that.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley flooed in, Mrs. Weasley ran over to Harry and gave him one of her famous hugs saying "Take good care of her" and for those watching a hardened look took over his face and his voice as he said "I will Mrs. Weasley" meaning every word of it.

Dumbledore arrived in the infirmary saying "I just visited the Dursleys and said they are not to bother you or Ginny" and with that Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny took the port key and they were gone.

-HPXGW-

Harry felt a sharp tug behind his navel before being pulled back, and then he felt like he was falling just as his feet landed on the front porch of number 4 Privet Drive.

Mr. Weasley rang the doorbell and waited until he heard "PETUNIA GET THE DOOR!" after which the door opened to reveal a frail woman in her early to mid 30's

"Oh it's you" she practically spat that last word "Come in"

The three of them walked into the quaint home, one Harry was all too familiar with, on the couch sat a large man whose face turned a cherry red when he saw us

"Oh it's the freaks and his little slut"

Even before Arthur could draw his wand Harry had his at his uncle's throat a look unseen on such an innocent face; a look of utter seriousness and a glint of hardened steel in his eyes.

"Don't you dare insult her, don't even look at her and don't think for a second I wouldn't hurt you" Harry didn't even realize he was still holding Ginny's hand and had pulled her over with him. He walked back to Arthur acting as if nothing had happened.

Arthur needed to speak to the Dursleys alone "Harry and Ginny why don't you go get settled upstairs" he smiled at them before they ran upstairs.

"I'm guessing you are Vernon then and you must be petunia" Arthur said "You are to not bother them whatsoever, and if I hear that you do, I won't be so forgiving but as Harry demonstrated he doesn't like it when you mess with Ginny, so he might get to you first." with that Arthur went up the stairs to Harry's room.

-HPxGW-

Harry and Ginny ran up stairs and into Harry's room, when harry opened the door Ginny and him sat on the bed.

"You know this isn't much of a room." Ginny said kind of jokingly

"Well it's better than what I used to have."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

At that moment Arthur walked in "Hmm this just won't do will it Ginny?"

"Exactly what I said dad."

Arthur pulled out his wand and started magically expanding the room, he added a master bathroom, changed the bed into a king size, added a kitchen and a bookshelf.

"Harry was more than stunned "T-Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"It's no issue Harry, I just want you two to be comfortable, I guess I'm gonna get going now, Harry do not hesitate to message me if something happens." with that Arthur apparated away, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

A/N - I'm trying to get a chapter out every other day but I'm new to writing these and it's really hard to write long chapters, I now know how impressive it is for some of you great writers. Thanks for reading please also consider reading:

Bonds of Blood

Ties that Bind


	3. Gringotts

A/N - I haven't written in a while and for that I apologise, I have no intention of abandoning this story, I just am very nervous to write these chapters as I feel that each one I write is worse than the last, but I am intent on making this a long story and making it a good one at that. Again thank you to anyone who reads this, and thank you to all the writers who have supplied me with the most amazing stories I have ever read; again in the ending note I will give credit to the stories of where I got the ideas for some of the plot.

Disclaimer: The world, characters and plot belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

Chapter 3 - Gringotts

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments side by side on his new bed. The silence was broken however when an owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder, Hedwig hooted in jealousy. The owl dropped the letter in Harry's lap before flying back out the window. Harry and Ginny stared at the letter before he picked it up and cracked the Gringotts seal on the letter:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to see you at your earliest convenience concerning some new changes to your vault. We would also like to congratulate you one your Soul Bonding with one Ginevra Molly Weasley, and request that she come with you when you visit as we have some changes to your vault that concern her. Once again congratulations.

-Leader of Goblin Nation

Ragnok

Once again Harry and Ginny were stunned into silence which wasn't broken until Ginny Spoke up "How did he know."

"I have know clue"

Harry folded up the letter and placed it on his desk, he was too tired to think about this right now "Ginny I think I'm gonna get some rest" Ginny nodded in agreement before realizing that they only had one bed, Harry coming to the same conclusion blushed a brilliant Weasley red and stammered, Ginny on the other hand just giggled and got under the covers.

Harry, still blushing also got under the covers on the other side of the bed before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

-HPxGW-

Harry woke up to the most magnificent scent he had ever smelled, as he opened his eyes he saw what looked to be a beautiful maine of fire surrounding him, and he hugged closer to the warmth in front of him. It wasn't until the warmth snuggled closer into him that he realized that it was GInny, he sat up blushing furiously Ginny looked up and smirked "You just noticed now Harry?" She giggled before teasing him some more "You should have seen where your hands were" she winked at him before laughing while he just blushed even more, and she skipped off to the bathroom to get changed. During this whole ordeal they hadn't even realized they weren't holding hands and there wasn't any pain.

When Harry and Ginny were done changing it was about 1 in the afternoon, they went down stairs only to be greeted by the smell of burning food, they walked in to the kitchen to see Petunia Dursley unsuccessfully cooking an omelet. All the color drained from Harry's face and he rushed over, "I'm so sorry aunt Petunia I completely forg-" Harry was cut off by Petunia smacking him across the face and walking away.

Harry looked down and quickly cleaned up the mess, Ginny sat stunned at the counter. Harry moved with grace, ease and expertise around the kitchen making 3 omelettes in stunning speed, he brought the first one to Ginny before bringing the second one to Petunia in the living room, no thank you was heard just the sound of another slap.

Harry walked back to the counter and sat next to Ginny, Ginny stared at him before asking "Why did she do that" she asked a hint of fury in her voice

"It's my fault I wasn't up to make her breakfast" Harry said sadly "I'm just lucky uncle Vernon already left"

Ginny was about to push further but resigned to talk to him about it later.

Just before they finished eating Harry asked "What do you want to do today?" he asked while giving her the cutest smile Ginny had ever seen

Ginny smiled back before responding "Well I thought we could go to Gringotts today"

"How are we going to get to the leaky cauldron?"

Ginny thought for a moment before she had an idea "We can take the Knight Bus"

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion "What's the Knight Bus?"

Ginny laughed at him before saying "Why don't I show you?"

Harry grabbed the letter, and his bag of galleons from his trunk, along with his wand and walked outside with Ginny, she stood on the curb with Harry's hand in hers before sticking out her wand, a flash of purple that would have made Harry fall over had it not been for Ginny holding on to his hand.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan moved to allow Harry and Ginny onto the bus before asking "Where to?"

Harry Replied "Leaky Cauldron, that's in London"

Stan looked amused "You hear that Ernie, the Leaky Cauldron, that's in London"

Ginny giggled, and then after hearing "Take it away Ernie" coming from the drivers area quickly said "Harry, hold on!" Harry just looked confused before falling over a bed as the bus jerked into action.

Harry was bouncing all over the bus while Ginny tried to keep her grip while doubled over in laughter, luckily her grip didn't falter until the bus came to a stop where she too joined harry on the floor.

After paying the 11 sickles the ride cost Harry and Ginny made their way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron before Harry tapped the bricks with his wand and walked in to DIagon Alley.

Ginny wanted to go to multiple but Harry told her they would after he got some money, so with that they walked in to Gringotts Bank and immediately they were ushered through a door in the wall and into an office, they sat down and waited.

A few minutes later a goblin walked in and harry stood up and bowed the goblin returned the bow after a moment, as if he was stunned. Harry sat back down next to Ginny, and the goblin pulled out a large file from a drawer.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thank you for seeing me" Harry and Ginnys' mouths dropped open

"I'm guessing by the look on your faces you were unaware that due to the Soul Bond you are married"

"W-we were very much unaware sir" Harry stammered

"Well then we have much to discuss but first, my name is Ragnok Leader of the Goblin Nation. I would like to discuss the fact that now you are married Mr. Potter that we add Mrs. Potter to your vault, are you in agreement?"

"Please call me Harry, but yes I am."

"Excellent Harry then with the permission of your wife, I will need a drop of her blood right here to make it official." He pointed to a circle on the document

Harry looked to Ginny who was still stunned before she leaned over and put her finger in the circle, she winced as it pricked her finger, but removed it as the blood soaked into the paper and the circle glowed blue.

"Now you Harry" He pointed to the other circle.

Harry placed his finger in the circle and without even wincing at the prick he removed his finger, and the circle glowed blue.

"Excellent, now, onto your other affairs, because you are now magically married, you are an adult in the eyes of the ministry, therefore you no longer have the trace, and you can hear your parents will.

Harry's heart almost kept out of his chest at the mention of his parents will, he hadn't known they had written one.

"Now, it is unusual as you should have been read the will when you first visited Gringotts, except it was sealed until you came of age or majority."

"Ragnok, do you know who it was sealed by?"

"Yes, it was sealed by Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore on October 31st, 1981."

Harry was confused as to why he wouldn't tell Harry about the will and why he had sealed it.

"Can we hear the will now Ragnok?"

"Of course Harry."

Ragnok walked back into a room and came back with a pensieve, he set the pensieve on the desk and the will started projecting above it.

"This is the final will and testament of James and Lily Potter, we confirm that we are of sound body and mind at this time." Stated James

"To Remus Lupin we leave a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane potion, one a month to be made by the house elves at Potter Manor, we also leave 100,000 galleons. To Peter Pettigrew, we leave 100,000 galleons." Stated Lily

"To Sirius Black we leave 100,000 galleons, we also leave an unbreakable chew toy." James had to get his laughter under control before Lily continued.

"To Ginny Weasley, we leave a letter which we've written." Lily winked as if talking to Ginny.

Ginny was so taken aback she just stared slack jaw.

"To our son Harry James Potter, we leave everything else, Potter Manor, the house in Godrics Hollow, and our vacation home in Paris. Along with all of our vaults be and anything inside of them, and our stocks both muggle and wizarding."

"In the event of an early demise our son Harry James Potter is to be left with Sirius Black but in no case scenario whatsoever he is not to be left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, this is the final will and testament of James and Lily Potter."

The projection fizzled away and Harry was furious Dumbledore had watches the will and still left him with the Dursleys. However his thoughts were interested by Ginny hugging him as he realized he had tears streaming down his face.

Harry quickly wiped the tears away before asking "Ragnok is there anything else?"

"Yes, first of all…" he took a letter out of a drawer and handed it to Ginny who had returned to her seat, her hand still holding Harry's; she took the letter and stared at the golden writing which read "Ginny Weasley" on the front before looking back up at Ragnok

"The next thing is I'd like to go over your stocks and vault appraisals." He pulled 2 packets of documents out of the large file before showing the first one to Harry "These are your Muggle stocks"

Alphabet Inc. - Majority

Coca-Cola

Boeing

Microsoft

Grunnings - Majority

Dunder Mifflin

The top 6 were the biggest companies and the 5th one stood out to Harry, and next to it, it said "Majority" Harry realized this meant he owned the company his uncle works at and stashes that away for later.

There were at least 20 pages of Muggle stocks and each page had around 10 companies on each.

"These are your Wizarding stocks." Ragnok pushed a larger stack of companies over to him the top name made Harry giddy with excitement.

Quality Quidditch Supplies - Majority

Harry could barely quell his excitement just long enough for Ragnok to talk.

"Harry we have been managing your stocks up to this point and will continue to do so if that's what you wish"

"Of course Ragnok, I trust you with them and am sure they have been quite profitable."

"That is our next topic Harry." He pulled another sheet from the file and pushed it to Harry.

Vault Appraisal Estimates

Vault of Merlin - 546 Billion Galleons

Vault of Gryffindor - 343 Billion Galleons

Vault of Potter - 157 Billion Galleons

School Vault - 1,000 Galleons (Replenishing)

Vault Total - 1.046 Trillion Galleons

Muggle Stocks - 112 Million Galleons (Yearly)

Wizarding Stocks - 236 Million Galleons (Yearly)

Stock Income - 348 Million Galleons (Yearly)

Harry knew he was rich, but this was staggering, Ginny also knew he was rich but she was even more stunned.

"Your school Vault has been left open until the Potter line ends, for any other heirs going to school such as your children should you have any."

Harry and Ginny blushed at this statement.

"This also shows that you are the Heir of Merlin and Gryffindor, Merlin left these to his Heir and Bond Mate." Ragnok pulled out 4 wands all in wrist holsters he handed 2 to Ginny and 2 to Harry, both of whom were just confused, but put them on their wrist and they disappeared after self fitting to their wrists. He then handed Harry a letter which harry put in his pocket.

"Godric Gryffindor also left you his sword, however it seems to be missing."

"Actually Ragnok I know exactly where it is, and I do believe I will have it returned to me." Harry smirked as a great idea crept into his mind, Ginny looked at him with a look in her eye that clearly said "Don't be stupid" as she was also aware where it was.

"I trust you'll have it returned to you then." Ragnok stated but not without an evil glint in his eye. "And for when you do he also left you a sheath for it." He handed Harry a shrunken sheath which he placed in his pocket before also taking a letter from Ragnok which he then placed in his pocket along with Merlin's letter.

"Ok now before you go, I assume you'll want to go to your vaults."

Harry nodded and they were led to a cart; Ginny having never been on the carts was having an amazing time, as it was super fast and she had an excuse to hold on to Harry's arm. They arrived at Vault 687 and when Harry and Ginny entered the vault there were piles of gold higher the burrow, Harry Grabbed a money bag with an undetectable expanding charm and filled it with as many Galleons as it could hold, he did this with another one and handed the second one to Ginny.

"Oh Harry I can't take that." There looked to be 1,000 Galleons in the bag.

"Ginny it's your money too now." Ginny reluctantly pockets the bag and they continue looking through the vault.

Harry was going through a jewelry box when he came across an engagement ring and wedding band, he closed the box and pocketed it for later. He also found another letter addressed to him underneath the box which he put with the other letters and 2 necklaces with an interesting rune on them.

They exited the vault and decided to visit the other vaults another day. Before leaving Harry asked "Ragnok could you please look into the worker Vernon Dursleys at Grunnings, and find out if anything shady has been happening?"

"Of course Harry I will send you another letter when I've finished investigating."

"Thank you Ragnok, may your gold be forever flowing." Harry then bowed

Again stunned, Ragnok eventually said "Yours as well." Before he too bowed to Harry and Harry and Ginny walked out of Gringotts.

Harry and Ginny, tired from the day at Gringotts vowed to come back another day before the school year to go shopping in Diagon Alley.

-HPxGW-

When Harry and Ginny got back to their room in the Dursleys Ginny sat on the bed and asked the Obvious "Are you ok with this?"

"With what?"

"You know, being married and all?"

"Well it's a little early but Ginny it was gonna happen eventually, and I don't think I could live without you."

Ginny almost teared up at hearing that and just hugged Harry for a while before saying "Now I do believe we have some reading to do."

"Lots, where should we start?"

"I want to know what the wands were for and how we get them out, so let's start with Merlin's letter." Ginny scooted over to where Harry was on the bed and leaned her head on his arm while he read the letter.

My True Heir and Bond Mate,

I leave you each two wands that I made with my own magic, they are incredibly powerful, they will be able to channel as much magic as you can push through them whereas other wands are not able to handle that much power.

The wrist holsters are invisible and self fitting, the wands will release into your hands with the simple flick of your wrist, the wands will also be unable to be forcibly removed or summoned by others while in the holsters.

I also leave you a pensieve of which contains all of my knowledge of spells which you will find in my vault. I hope you may use this knowledge to defeat the coming darkness, I wish you good luck.

-Merlin

Harry stood up and flicked his right wrist and was startled when there was a wand in his right hand, Ginny followed suit also finding wands in her hands, she flicked her wrists again and the wands flicked back into the holsters.

They sat back down on the bed and Harry placed the other letters on his desk to read tomorrow.

A/N - Well this was a very fun chapter to write, and I hope to write more like this one. This is a great representation of what the story is going to be. Independent Harry, Powerful Harry and Ginny, some Dumbledore, and Ron Bashing but that won't be until later. This chapter is heavily inspired by a very good and I hope you guys check those out as well.

Bonds of Blood


	4. Letters

A/N - I'm on a trip right now and there has been lots of time to write, so I am trying to write multiple chapters and then release them spread out, so I'm hoping I can have a steady output of chapters. Will leave credit where credit is due in the after note, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: The world, characters and plot belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

Chapter 4 - Letters 

Harry woke to the sound of the blankets rustling and Ginny cuddling up next to him, her head resting softly on his chest. He slowly stroked her hair, he never thought that he'd be laying here in his own bed with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in less than 2 months. It's an idea so preposterous and foreign he didn't notice when she looked up at him until she asked "Whatcha thinking about?" Ginny was looking at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen.

"You."

"What about me?"

"How cute you are."

Ginny blushed bright red and Harry just hugged her closer.

"Do you mind if we just lay around for today?"

"Sure" she smiled happily at him before snuggling into his chest.

-HPxGW-

It wasn't until 2 in the afternoon that Harry and Ginny even got out of bed, but they eventually decided to read the letters, starting with the letter from Godric Gryffindor.

Dear Heir,

One day long after I have passed onto the next adventure, you will read this with my sword by your side, and I know that you will use that sword for the benefit of others, as only a true Gryffindor could wield it, and the fact that you are able to wield it, shows real strength, bravery, and selflessness.

To summon the sword you must simply hold out your hand and will it into your hand, and it will appear there disappearing from wherever it previously was when done, simply will it away and it will return from wherever it came from.

I also however have another secret that I did not tell anyone, that is something called the founders study; you will find it at the end of 5th floor corridor, there is a pedestal with a bowl on top, you must prick your finger and drip your blood into the bowl to prove you are my true heir.

However, only you and those you allow will be allowed to enter, you must hold hands with those you will allow to enter and walk in with them. To allow permanent access to the study prick your finger first, then do the same with theirs. You can revoke anyone's access to the study by talking to my portrait in the study.

-Godric Gryffindor

Harry held out his left hand and tried to summon the sword of Gryffindor, the sword silently appeared as his hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He and Ginny stared in shock at the sword before Harry turned to Ginny and said "That solves one problem, but I'm keeping this here."

Ginny giggled at him as he leaned the sword against their desk.

Harry put the letter back in his trunk with Merlin's, before he took out the one from his mum, Ginny grabbed his hand, before taking out her own letter from Lily.

"I doubt we'll be able to see each others letter since they were written specifically for each of us."

Harry nodded in agreement before unfolding his letter and beginning to read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then you most likely grew up without me, and this thought has made me cry for many nights, and today is no exception. I love you so much and there is no doubt in my mind that you will do great things.

I want you to know that me and your father will be here, watching over you the whole way, we hope that you can still grow up in a happy home with people who love you.

The hand writing changed to a heavier hand

Harry, from the moment you were born, I vowed to protect you with everything I have and I hope that I went out doing just that, I want nothing more than to watch you grow up and see you laugh. But if I am unable to do so, I want you to know I will always be here for you, me and your mother love seeing you everyday and even in death we will do just that.

We want to keep you safe after we have passed on, so we have left you two necklaces, all you must do is hold the necklace with your hand on the ruin, and say where you want to go, there are 5 places, the first being "Home", this will bring you to Potter Manor.

The next is "SafeHouse" this will bring you to our house in Godrics Hollow, the next is "Paris" this will bring you to our vacation home, and the last two are for you to make, to do this just think of the place you want it to link to and the phrase. The rune should glow and it will work; to remove one, say "remove" and then the passphrase of the one to remove, to return to the place where you last used the rune say "return.

The hand writing switched back

Harry we hope you and whoever you give the other necklace to can use these places to stay safe, and to avoid a fate such as ours. These necklaces will work through all wards as I created this rune myself. It does not exist anywhere else and there are no spells against it.

We love you Harry, stay safe

Love,

James and Lily Potter

Harry could do nothing but silently sob

-HPxGW-

Ginny slowly opened her letter and the text slowly formed in front of her:

Dear Ginny,

I know you must have been shocked to have been mentioned in our will, however, the night you were born, I had a vision, I saw you and Harry bonding in and awful chamber of some sort and I just wanted to thank you. I need to thank you for being there for Harry when he is going to need it, I can't tell James this but you must know that I am a seer, and I saw my death before it happened, but I can't change it, it is my destiny.

And I want you to know that no matter what kind of fights you and Harry get into, the bond you two have can only be formed out of true love, and sacrifice. And for you two to be bonded is an incredibly rare feat, there has only ever been two other recorded bonds in history, I am not sure what is to come for you two, but just know he will always love you, and he will never do anything that would hurt you. The bond makes it impossible for both you and him to do something that would hurt the other.

So thank you for being there for him in my absence, I owe you a great debt of which I will never be able to repay, but I give you one thing, and that is my blessing, I hope that's a start towards the debt of which I owe.

Your Mother in Law

Lily Potter

Ginny sat with tears streaming down her face while staring at the letter, she felt Harry's arms wrap around her and lay down with her, she looked and saw him crying just as hard as her and they laid together just crying until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-HPxGW-

Harry and Ginny didn't get out of bed until the next day, Harry continually crying, and Ginny crying for him.

So it was a warm July morning that Ginny awoke to bright, almost glowing emerald eyes staring back at her. She closed her eyes and snuggled next to Harry before saying: "You need to get out of the house."

Harry looked at her pleadingly

"No Harry, how about we go to Diagon alley and do some shopping?"

Harry visibly cheered up at that and with a groan got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

Ginny too got changed after Harry can out of the bathroom and they got there bags of Galleons and were on there way to the street when Harry told Ginny he had a faster way.

They went back up to their room, and Harry Grabbed something out of trunk and she swears she saw it glow before he said "Turn around"

Ginny turned around and Harry placed an odd shaped pendant around her neck and clasped it in the back he then did the same for himself with an identical necklace.

Harry told her to grab the necklace and say "Alley"

Just after she did so, she felt a tug at her navel like a port key, but instead of being cold it was a comforting warmth that surrounded her she appeared in an alley next to Harry and they walked out.

She was absolutely amazed when she realized they were in Diagon Alley.

She looked at Harry who said "My mum made them, she even made her own rune, they also allow us to go to Potter Manor, godrics hollow and their house in Paris, but I think we should explore those some other time."

Harry and Ginny walked through the alley with Harry buying Ginny chocolate frogs and licorice ropes. Ginny then dragged him into madame Malkins and got him fitted for new robes.

Harry then dragged her into the Quality Quidditch Supplies store, and bought the new Firebolt Broom, but when he said his name was Harry Potter, the clerk went to the back and gave him a prototype of the Firebolt, (the prototype was black but instead of black bristles, they were red) this allowed it to be faster and not have a height restriction.

Harry also bought new seeker gloves and a new broom care kit.

Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts and exchanged 50 galleons for £246.50 since Ginny said he needed new Muggle clothes.

They held their necklaces and said "return"

They felt the warmth and the tug on their navel before arriving back in their room at #4 Privet Drive. They made their way downstairs and down the sidewalk, they walked for a half hour or so before they arrived at a muggle mall.

Ginny had never seen one before and was impressed by the size of the building, they walked inside and Ginny had Harry try on some dri-fit shirts which she rather liked as she could really see the muscles from Quidditch, and she just laughed when Harry blushed at her staring.

They went to look at jeans and shorts as since Harry only had hand me downs from Dudley his were barely staying on, and he had to constantly pull them back up.

A young woman probably around 15 came over and asked if they needed any help with anything, but was really only looking at Harry. Ginny frowned and grabbed Harry's hand, the girl continued to act as if she wasn't there and wrote her phone number down and said, "Well if you do, just let me know" see handed her number to Harry and winked at him. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and a look of betrayal came over her face until Harry let his wand drop into his hand and pointed it at the paper and said "incendio".

Ginny smiled at him as he re-holstered his wand and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

They checked out and headed home, it was getting quite late and besides candy they really hadn't eaten, so Harry thought he would do something special for Ginny.

Just as Harry and Ginny walked in the door, a large meaty fist swung out to hit Ginny in the head it collided with an invisible Barrier inches from her head and the bones in the hand were smashed.

Ginny stumbled backward in fear and Harry just stormed towards a furious Vernon Dursley now clutching a limp hand, he looked at Harry and screamed "That fucking whore broke my hand!"

Vernon watched in fear as a wand appeared in Harry's hand "You will not call her that, and you certainly will not try to harm her! Do you understand?" The last part was stone cold and laced with venom, Vernon even flinched before retaliating.

Vernon launched himself at Harry who created another shield which broke Vernon's left hand too. Vernon then watched in absolute horror as Harry held out his left hand and a ruby encrusted sword appeared there. Harry slammed Vernon against the wall and put the sword to his throat, and the wand to his stomach.

"Listen carefully uncle Vernon, if you attempt something like you did just now against Ginny you won't have the appendages to do it next time. You can hit me, but if you even attempt something against Ginny you might not see the light of day again, and if you call her any such word as you did tonight, I'll silence you, do you understand." When Vernon Dursley didn't do anything Harry pushed the sword harder and drew a drop of blood. A hand gently grabbed Harry's right shoulder just before Vernon nodded, and Harry backed up, flicked the wand back into his holster, at which point Vernon grabbed at his throat as if he was dying before stumbling into the kitchen despite it only being a drop of blood. Harry willed the sword away.

Harry turned around to see Ginny, and her hand slipped into his and he led them back to their room where he laid her down on the bed, and stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms, his mind was racing about what had happened but he just wanted to do something special for Ginny

Harry had cooked for Uncle Vernon's customers many times and he always demanded the best food, said if the food was off at all, he would teach Harry what freaks like him deserve.

Harry also went downstairs and grabbed 4 red candles and one white one from a cabinet in the kitchen.

In the kitchen was a small dining table for two, Harry put the white candle in the middle of the table, and placed the 4 red candles around the room, he lit them before setting the table and putting the food at both seats.

Harry walked back to the bedroom, and sat on the bed next to Ginny, he softly shook her and her eyes fluttered open, a smile graced her lips and he said, "I have a surprise for you."

He helped her stand up before saying "Close your eyes"

She closed her eyes and he ushered her into their kitchen and he said "Open"

She gasped as she took in the sight before her, a beautiful candle lit dinner sat before her, with food she'd never seen before but even the food itself was gorgeous.

She looked at Harry and hugged him so tightly it rivaled Molly Weasley's hugs. She looked up at Harry before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny whispered before going to sit down, Harry pulled the chair out for her and Ginny took her seat, still in awe.

Harry sat across from her and they talked idly before Ginny asked "Do you want to talk about that letter you found, or explain these?" She asked while holding up the pendants.

Harry sighed but explained "My mother made them for me and whomever I gave the other to, they were meant to keep me safe from the same death that she thought was coming."

"She created the rune herself, it works through all wards and protection spells."

She looked amazed at the necklace

"Bill always told me that there wasn't anything like that."

"There wasn't, so she invented it."

"Makes sense."

They sat in silence enjoying their meal before cuddling up for bed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom wrote something to me, that you might want to know about her." She sighed and said, "She said that she was a seer."

"What's that."

Ginny rolled on her side to look at Harry "A seer can see the future, they see them through visions usually in their sleep, but she said she knew she was going to die but couldn't stop it. But it's also how she knew about me." Harry had tears in his eyes but blinked them back.

"I'm just glad she could prepare herself, and that she could write that letter for me."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him on his cheek "She loved you a lot, you know that?"

Harry nodded but a single tear dripped down his cheek and Ginny kissed it away before nuzzling into his neck

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair "You know I've been avoiding this right?" Ginny nodded

"Hence why I've picked now to ask."

"Well it's simple really, I've been cooking since I was 5 years old."

"Harry please?"

Harry hid his face in her hair before telling her about all the times Petunia would hold his hand on the stove top if he didn't make the meals in time or didn't do it right. Once he started he couldn't stop, he talked about the numerous times his Uncle had broken his bones and ruthlessly beat him since he was 7, and called him a freak ever since he can remember, and how his Hogwarts letter was even addressed to "The cupboard under the stairs" and how that was the only reason that he got Dudley's second room.

Ginny had tears streaming down her face, so she nuzzled her face into his neck, and waited for Harry to drift off to sleep before getting up, and tucking him in.

She held her necklace and vanished

-HPxGW-

Ginny reappeared in Diagon Alley, where she quickly strode over to Madame Malkins. Madame Malkin was getting ready to leave when Ginny arrived "Sorry Madame Malkin but I just need to purchase 2 dragon skin suits."

"Ginny lovely to see you again, and I'm sure he'll love it." Madame Malkin winked at her

Ginny blushed but purchased the suits and thanked her. Ginny stepped into the alley and grabbed her necklace. She reappeared in #4 Privet Drive and hid the dragon suits in her trunk before getting back under the covers just to have Harry's arms wrap around her, and she fell asleep in his arms.

A/N - Not sure what I'm going to write for the rest of the summer but I hope to finish it in the next chapter, so sorry if it seems rushed or quick. However, I'm super excited for Harry's third and fourth year.

I got the Necklace idea with the rune from Harry Potter and the Gemini Curse, which I highly recommend, the writers are super good, and create a completely original unique, world based around Harry Potter but is also a crossover. I love it definitely check it out.

Harry Potter and The Gemini Curse


	5. The Bond

**A/N - **I'm sorry that this has taken so long, I have also made a major change completely removing the glaive aspect changing it to sword of Gryffindor, and I would re-read chapters 3 and 4 (they have been kind of re-written) before you read this one, I also moved the Vernon confrontation. I haven't been happy with this story as it started to feel like a dark Harry story with the glaives which is why I changed it I apologise for that, but anyways ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: The world, characters and plot belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 5 - The Bond**

The next few weeks past in a blur, Harry and Ginny spent most of their time in Diagon alley, or in the park near #4 Privet Drive, it wasn't until July 25th, while Harry and Ginny were laying in the grass in the park that Ginny asked, "What do you want to do for your birthday Harry?"

Harry a little taken aback "I don't know, no ones ever asked me that before."

Ginny expecting this answer "What if we go to the Burrow?"

Harry looked amazed "Really?"

Ginny giggled and said "Dumbledore said we only had to stay here for a few weeks."

Harry smiled at her and said "That's exactly what I want."

When they got back to the Dursleys, Ginny wrote a letter to her mum while Harry made them dinner.

_Dear Mum,_

_Harry has never celebrated his birthday and I'd like to throw a surprise birthday party for him and have dad pick us up from the Dursleys on Harry's birthday? If so, I'd like it if you could invite Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. You have always done a good job with our birthdays so I trust you to do the rest please let me know if this is possible, because I really want this to be perfect for him mum, he's never had a birthday._

Ginny got up and went into the kitchen where Harry was currently setting the table "Harry can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure" Harry smiled at her before going back to what he was doing

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg "Take this to Molly Weasley."

Hedwig hooted in understanding before nipping at her finger and flying away.

The next day Hedwig came back with a letter,

_Dear Ginny,_

_Of course I'll have a party for him, your dad will bring you both to the Burrow on his birthday, and I promise you I'll make it perfect for Harry._

Ginny smiled when she got done with the letter, turned to Harry and said "We're going to the Burrow"

Harry smiled at her before thanking her and subsequently kissing her cheek, to which Ginny blushed.

The rest of the days leading up to Harry's birthday proceeded like normal and they began to get quite bored so when Harry's birthday arrived they were more than excited.

Ginny woke up in Harry's arms and woke him up "You know what day it is Harry?"

Harry feigned hard thought before acting like he came to a realization "My birthday!"

Ginny laughed at his antics before a knock came on their door and Mr. Weasley came in.

Arthur was quite shocked to see his daughter cuddled up with Harry, her face in his neck, but tried to not show his shock. However, he must not have done a good enough job of it as Ginny quickly got up out of bed and Harry just blushed harder than he ever had.

"Dad it's n-n-not what you think." She tried to explain but Arthur cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"We can talk about this later but right now I believe you want to get to the Burrow, am I wrong?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads and Ginny grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to get changed.

Arthur went back downstairs to wait for them and before long they were bounding down the stairs hand in hand, their trunks behind them.

"Ready to go?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, Petunia just stood in the corner scowling at them

"Each of you grab an arm."

They each grabbed an arm and disapperated

-HPxGW-

Arthur had just apparated to Harry's house to get Harry and Ginny, and Molly had everyone get into position before Arthur got back, everyone Ginny had asked for was there, including Ron, and the twins, Percy was busy at the ministry.

At that moment a loud *Crack* was heard and standing there was Ginny, Harry, and Arthur.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when they appeared, and a large banner above them read "Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry looked at Ginny and asked "Was this your idea?"

She had a huge smile on her face and just nodded he hugged her before thanking everyone for being there. They ate lunch together and then the boys played Quidditch together. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and presents, they all sat outside at a table professor McGonagall conjured and ate before harry opened his presents. Hagrid got him a photo album of his parents that he was going to give to him at the end of last year but couldn't find Harry, Hermione got Harry, Quidditch Through the Ages, Ron got him chocolate frogs, the twins got him Peruvian instant darkness powder, and Neville got him a herbology book, Luna got him a book written by her father about interesting creatures and where to find them, and McGonagall got him a transfiguration book. Finally it was Ginny's turn, he opened his gift from her and inside he was so surprised to see a Dragon Skin suit, everyone else was shocked as to how she could have afforded that and Harry just looked at her before kissing her on her cheek.

Ron looked absolutely furious but held his tongue. They all had cake and eventually they ended the night with dancing.

At the end of the night they played one slow song, where Arthur and Molly danced along with Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you so much Ginny, this day has been incredible."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Of course Harry"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

Harry locked eyes with her and said "I love you"

Ginny looked at him with nothing short of pure love "I love you too Harry."

Harry leaned down and kissed her passionately, but neither noticed the Golden light surround them as they kissed, the others at the party stared in awe.

A green and red Phoenix flashed next to them and then another Phoenix flashed next to the other one, this one clearly fawkes

When the light faded Harry and Ginny lay on the grass in a tight embrace small smiles on their faces, two Phoenixes at their feet.

Molly ran towards them but was intercepted by the green and red Phoenix who angrily squaked at her. Molly though attempted to go around the Phoenix only to have talons latch on to her shoulders before being flashed back to where she started.

She fell over stunned and quickly stood up, she looked at the birds before all but yelling, "WE HAVE TO GET THEM INSIDE!" the red and green Phoenix flew in front of her and did what looked to be a bow before flying to Harry and Ginny and flashing them away, Fawkes following suit.

Molly screamed before running inside, the whole party following her, just to see Harry and Ginny lying the same way as outside on the couch. Again molly was unable to reach them, and so with that the party dispersed and went home. Professor McGonagall went to get Poppy before coming back.

Molly looked frantically at Poppy who was currently being thoroughly stared down by both Phoenixes while she did her tests, only to gasp.

What is it Poppy" Molly asked

"I don't know, I see two magical cores again now, but they seem to have mixed, they are identical, Harry's used to be red from the many times I've had him in the hospital wing and Ginny's was golden. However last time when I could only see one, it seemed as if the colors were trying to mix but were unable until something forced them to. It seems that something did force them to, as both Harry and Ginny's cores are red and gold a mixture of the two colors."

"What does this mean?"

"Molly I have no idea, I've never seen anything like this, however, I do believe that this means that they have completed the soulbond."

"What do we do now Poppy" McGonagall asked

"We have to just wait, but we can't touch them as I'm fairly sure the bonding process isn't over" Poppy said

-HPXGW-

Deep in the ministry of magic, a quill shook off its dust and began to write,

**Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasely**

**Soul Bond**

**Started: June 27th, 1992**

**Completed: July 31st, 1992**

-HPxGW-

Harry woke to see deep chocolate eyes inches from his own, they sparkled as they seemed to swirl

_God I love her._

_Harry?!_

_Ginny?!_

_You can hear me?_

Ginny Nodded her head

_This is interesting, have you ever heard of something like this?_

_No._

They both stood up in what seemed to be a black expanse of nothing, the only thing was a wooden perch with a green and red Phoenix atop it.

"_Hello, my name is Xander"_ Xander said

Harry and Ginny looked startled that they understood him

_Why can we hear you _Harry asked

_I have bonded to you_

_So where are we_ Ginny sent

_We are in your mind, if you wish for a change of scenery you must just think of what you'd like it to be._

Harry thought of their room in #4 Privet Drive and the room around them shifted into it

_Woah _Harry thought

_You will come here when you are asleep as your mind needs less rest than your physical body, however you must sleep sometimes still. You may come here however, whenever you wish, I will not be here all the time, but you may summon me to here or in the real world by saying my name._

"So where are we in the real world." Ginny asked confused

_You are laying on the couch in the parlor of the Burrow, as you passed out after completing the soul-bond._

Harry and Ginny blushed before Harry asked the obvious _You mean the kiss?_

Xander laughed at Harry's deepening blush before responding _Yes, the kiss completed the bond; the bond usually takes a couple of weeks to complete, but me and Fawkes are speeding it up, you should be awake in a day or two. It's very rare for a phoenix to be present for the bonding, so for there to be two is unimaginable. This does however have numerous benefits now, not only can you communicate telepathically but you now have impenetrable occlumency shields, and are now both unbeatable legilimens. You can also feel each others emotions and will be able to locate the other with ease as you will know where each other are at all times, however you can block the bond if you so wish._

Harry and Ginny were in awe but Xander quickly interrupted their questions

_while you usually don't need to sleep, you are very tired from bonding, so I will leave you to rest._ With that Xander flashed out of their mind.

Harry and Ginny laid down in their bed at Privet Drive and fell asleep together.

-HPxGW-

Harry's eyes fluttered open and stared into the brown eyes across from his "Good morning love" Harry said

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes

Molly rushed over hearing their voices

She grabbed Harry and Ginny in a hug "Mum C-cant breath" Ginny gasped out

Molly released them before saying "Sorry Ginny, you just had me so worried, you two have been asleep for two days."

"Xander told us we would be so it makes sense." Harry replied

Molly looked confused, "Who's Xander?"

Harry just looked at the green and red Phoenix still somewhat on guard, "Molly, meet Xander"

Xander trilled a cheerful tune, and Molly looked back at them before saying "Well I'm just glad you two are awake."

She smiled at them before ushering them into the kitchen for breakfast

No one else was up yet so Molly just watched Harry and Ginny seemingly sitting in silence when all of a sudden Harry reached over and grabbed the salt and pepper and instead of using them he just handed them to Ginny.

Molly shook her head thinking she must have just not heard them, just then she heard someone coming downstairs, with that Arthur came in and sat down at the table.

Later that night Harry was awoken by Ginny screaming, he sprinted out of Ron's room and into Ginny's where she was thrashing around in her bed, he was at her side in an instant, he cradled her head in his lap whispering "shhh, shhh, Ginny I'm right here."

Molly walked into her daughters room woken by her screams to see Harry whispering calming things to her daughter, and watched as Ginny slowly woke

"Harry?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm right here." Harry caressed her cheek and leaned down and kissed her gently

Molly spoke up and said "Harry why don't you stay here for tonight."

Harry looked up at her incredulously and said "Thank you Mrs. Weasely."

He slid under the covers and Ginny snuggled up to him and they both slept soundly the rest of the night.

The next morning, Molly asked Ron to go wake Ginny up for breakfast, but tried to stop him when she remembered last night, but she was too late all she heard was Ron's yelling.

-HPxGW-

Ron ran up the stairs to Ginny's room, and opened the door to find his best mate sleeping in bed with his sister draped over him, he saw red

"OI GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!"

**A/N - **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get done, I would also like to apologise how messy these chapters have been, and I'd like to assure you that they will get cleaner from here on out, they are going to get better now that everything is setup. Please let me know if you find any plot holes since I changed the story so I might have messed something up, and always let me know if you see any major issues in the story. Again I'd like to apologise for the wait.

The Bonded Heir

Harry Potter and the Gift of Time


End file.
